Voices, They Say His Demonic Name
by Hikikomori
Summary: Dante is sick and Vergil takes care of him, keeping the monsters at bay... Twincest, Yaoi, Drugs & Selfhurting themes. ON HOLD!
1. Voices, They Bind Two Souls Together

Another Devil May Cry 3 fanfic I wrote, this time it's (still) about Dante and Vergil, but Dante being quite ill.

That is, ill like schizofrenic, delusional, meaning, seeing and hearing things and so on, so on.

He loves his pills and do different things to himself to numb the pain.

Oh, poor Vergil, what is a brother to do?

-crowd is waiting with big puppy-eyes, hoping that this will be a good one-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Disclaimer: I don't own the game Devil May Cry 3 and I don't own the characters beeing used and/or abused in this fic. A pity really.

You Are To Be Warned: Twincest & Yaoi. Self-mutilation (Self-hurting). Using of drugs.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm so into my book that I'm not noticing my brother Dante sneaking up again.

It's late at night, way past midnight but oddly enough I'm not tired. Just groggy, and worn out of constantly have to worry about his sickness.

It will eat him alive, I know it.

I'm being interupted from my reading as I hear the door to the kitchen being slamed open.

Quickly, I make my way to it, only to find Dante looking inside the fridge.

He smiles like a kid at christmas eve at me and says:

"Cookie-Chocolate ice-cream!"

I smile back and take the cold box from his hand, helping him to get a bowl and something to eat with. If he would choose, it would be his own hands, but I'm giving him a spoon, just in case.

He loves his chocolate ice-cream, with cookie-dough in it so he eagerly sits himself down on one of the kitchen chairs and jumps up and down.

I almost forgot, but eventually managed to crunch those white pills for seeing things that weren't real into the cold, icy substance. When I saw that broken, sad expression in his eyes I felt ashamed but still gave him the bowl.

"Don't worry, it will taste no different." I tell him, patting his head with a slow motion.

"U Sure?" He blinks at me and pulls my fingers, a gesture he does when beeing unsurten.

"I am sure." I try to lock eyes with him, but have no such luck.

"Don't wanna eat."

I sigh in a dramatic way and stroke my hair back. "You have to eat it. Dante… Look at me. I _said_ look at me." I place one finger under his chin and force him to pay all his attention to me. But suddenly, I notice one alarming thing.

"Dante, are you… high?

He smiles wildly again and nodds. "I took Vergils cough medicine."

His pupils was as large and black as indigo ink and his grinning wouldn't stop, as if he was having the greatest time of his life.

This was what I had feared. Him taking something in high doses, it could be everything, even ordinary cold pills, just for the purpose of getting high and forget all his troubles for a while.

Ones, he had managed to get his hands on my extra strong sleeping pills and took ten of them.

When we arrived later that night at a hospital, the doktors said that he would be alright, but suffer from addiction to pills a long time after this, his current suicide attempt.

I was so scared, I didn't want to loose him just because some damn pills.

Suddenly, without me having to force him again, he had ate the whole bowl of ice-cream up and burped loadly. Oh great, no he wanted sugar. This was not good. I _had_ to get him to bed.

But who can sleep when high on DXM and sugar?

After he had finished licking the bowl clean he looked at me.

"Dantes been good?" Those large eyes could really melt anything, like if it would have been butter in sunshine, but fortunately for me, not this time.

"Yes, you have, but now I want you to go to bed."

"Bed is creepy. The voices are load and… and…" He seemed to be lost in his own thought before he continues.

"And cough medicine makes me real awake, so I hear and _see _everything. Don't feel nice. At all…"

He sobs and begins rocking back and forth on his chair, as if beeing really scared.

"Again, I tell you not to worry. Everything is going to be alright, okey? I promise you that." I lift him up in my arms, from not beeing eating and sleeping enough, Dante isn't heavy at all.

"Noo! Let me down, they are so mean to me! I'm not safe, not safe there. It's scary, please let me go, please Vergil?" He screams so load, you could think I was abusing him, but no, I wasn't, only carring him, holding him tight to my chest.

"No, they are not mean, they are only from your own imagination. They are not real Dante. Do you understand me?"

He shakes his head so hard I'm afraid he might have injured his neck, but I don't think he can inflict himself so much damage when in this state. Or can he?

I carry him into his own beedrom, placing him down on the soft surface, and sits in a small sofa infront of him to try to calm him down.

He sobs hard, screams and cries out for help, looking up at the ceiling, eyes wildly opened, as if, again, he was seeing something that weren't there.

I see no other option then to crawl into the bed with him. That usually makes him a lot more calmer.

He goes quiet after half an hour and sobs, but now very silent, into my chest, soaking my shirt.

I sigh, stroking his hair, kissing his head and forehead, rocking him back and forth and holds him in my arms, protecting him from all his imaginary monsters.

He looks up at me, to make sure it really is me that's touching him and finally becomes completely calm, his sobs stopping.

The only thing that I can hear is his hard and struggled breathing and his nails scrathing helplessly on my chest, on the gray fabric of my thin favorite shirt.

I kiss him on the head again, and this time he responses, with a kiss of his own but on my exposed collar-bone.

I smile, knowing that the monsters is gone now, that Dante can have his needed sleep and if he should wake up from his soon to be, deep slumber I'm there to protect him and to help fight against the big bad creatures he sees.

I will always be there for him, even if he's going to be sick for his entire life, I'll be there.

That's a promise I'll never break. Because he is my brother, and always will be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

R&R everybody!!


	2. To Protect Him Is Tough

I can't seem to let go of this story, now that I found out that some of you wonderful people are actually role playing about something like that in ch. 1, with our dearest twinbrothers (you love them, admit it!)…

So, here ya go, chapter 2 is on its way! (This isn't the best of chapter but hey… No one is perfect!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-To Protect Him Is Tough-  
_  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I feel a gentle blow on my neck, and open my eyes to see a giggling Dante, playing with strands of my hair.

He beams at me, cuddling closer and lets his eyes drop, ever so slowly and mumbles something before he goes to sleep on my chest again.

"Someone…At the door… says… they'll take me away from… Vergil…"

I try to shake away what I just heard, but to no success, as I hear the dorrbell ring, I jump up (carefully, ofcourse, wouldn't want to hurt my brother, would I?) and answers the door.

Outside, two humans stared, looking at me as if they had seen a ghost.

"But, the younger one, you look older, I mean… Weren't you hear just a moment ago?"

I sigh roughly, and make my voice cool and calm, although I'm far from it.

"No. The 'younger one' you're speaking of is my twinbrother. He is not younger then me, as you're affering to, only by minutes and to sort things out here I'd like to ask; What. Do. You. Want?"

They just stood there, as quiet as a mouse trying to hide itself from a snakes teeth, saying or doing absolutely nothing.

"Again, I ask. _What _do you two want?"

The older of them, male, seems to finally hear me and coughs.

"We are here to talk to someone named Dante. Son of the demon Sparda?"

I grunt. "Well I'm the _second_ son of the demon Sparda, so how can I be of any help?"

"I never thought he had a second son!" He look completely amazed, staring at me in that dumb way again.

"Well, he kept me a secret, so to speek. Why do you need to speak to Dante?"

"We've heard rumors about him being mentally ill. Is that true?"

"Even if it was true I wouldn't tell humans. Besides wanting to talk to my brother, what buisness do you have in the Demon World?"

"Demon World? Didn't anyone tell you?" The female of the group now began talking like a happy bird.

"Told me what?" I got suspissios and eyed the two.

"The owners of Love Planet has invited the human world in to yours. So we, from the Child Protection Company want to offer you our help in taking care of your sick brother!"

I paled. Demonville turning into Humanville? This wasn't happening.

"The owners of Love Planet _hate_ humans. Is this some kind of joke?" I was getting ready to close the door but cursed as I heard silent footsteps behind me.

"Oh, there the child is! Want to come with us, Dante?"

"Dante, get inside!" I whisper and push him behind my back.

"See? I told you! They want to take Dante away from Vergil!" He looked cheerful, maybe even still high, as if not getting what all this was about.

"That is not a good thing Dante!" My voice was raised in strenght and I fail to see the fear in Dantes eyes. "They are going to take you away from me, and never let you come home again. Do you understand?"

He begins crying. I-I can't stand when he cries… So heartbreaking, even I, Vergil, 'the coldest of them all', can't bare to see it…

"I'm sorry Dante. I didn't mean to upset you. But you must understand that what I just said was the truth." I looked at him as he were rubbing away tears from his red and swollen eyes.

"True?"

I nodd, holding him tightly. "Now say goodbye to these people and if you ever see them again, you call for me, okay Dante?"

He smiles. "Call for Vergil!" He wayes to the humans that couldn't look more angry and dissapointed and drags me inside.

I slam the door behind us, resisting to point a finger at the two. Foolish humans… Foolish.

"Why did they want to take me away?" Dante looks so confused as he chews on his bottom lip, looking at me with his big, icy-blue eyes.

Odd, his speech has improved… Not every day I notice something like this!

"You see, they want to take you away because you are sick." I still talk to him like he was a child though…

"Sick? But Vergil, I don't have a cold! See! No coughing!" He opens his mouth, stands like that for a while and then closes it, showing what he meens.

"I'm not talking about being sick in that way. I'm talking about what's inside your head, being sick."

"I'm…Is my brain sick?"

"Yes, you could say that." I had problem telling him these kinds of things.

"Why haven't anyone told me?" Suddenly Dante is like he was a years ago, before he got sick, acting like any normal half-blood would. Talking, not like a child, but like an adult or older teen and so on. Could he have another person inside of him? I've heard of these things and a lot of pills takes to battle it. And I really don't want to give Dante any more pills to boost his addiction…

"I… I thought you knew Dante. You've been talking to yourself for a year now, claiming to see and hear things, but when I'm there and you show me what you're talking about, I can't see or hear anything… I… Your delusional, schizofrenic, says the docters and you suffer from addiction to pills… and your speech is like that of a child. You've even told me before that if I'm not there the monsters will rape you. Can you relate to any of this?" I see pure confusing in his eyes and I swallow, waiting for a nervous breakdown or angry yelling.

But nothing comes. Not even a whimper, not even a tear. Have I shattered him completely…?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_End Of Chapter 2  
_  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yes, have you Vergil?

Hmm... We'll see if any new ideas come up for this cute-ish story...! If not, I'll leave it up to you guys to fantasize about an alternative ending or something inbetween, something even more grapfic or smutty!

Yaay!!


	3. Awaken By Soft Hands

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Voices, They Say His Demonic Name_,  
Chapter 3, Awaken By Soft Hands

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm… I'm going to bed now I think."

The silence was depressing after my brother had said that and I sigh deeply, having no other choice then to let him be in his own world for a while.

What is the matter with me?

I notice Dante getting better, even if it is just a little, and I throw it back in his face, making him experience his sickness again.

I told him everything except about his need to self-harm.

I hope those memories doesn't come back to him… If they do, the one that is to blame would be me.

I sit myself down on one of our kitchen chairs and stare blankly on the fridge.

Yesterday he had looked inside it after his cookie-doe chocolate ice-cream. I had crushed pills in it, he had ate it, and before that I remember him being high on liquid cough medicine. He had stolen mine, drinking the entire bottle. Not a single drop could be found.

I'm so tense I feel it hard to walk as I enter Dantes beedroom. Why aren't we sleeping in the same room?

He once said that he feel more secure, knowing that I would be in the other room, not centimeters away. I can't seem to understand the logic in that, but tonight I plan to sleep through the night, on either the guest beed or in the bed together with him.

I'm sure he will refuse and ask me to sleep in my own room instead, but I'm worried about him, and will not let him be alone to get the opportunite to hurt himself.

What a constant agonishing feeling, I can't seem to get rid of the thoughts back in my mind that one day he will cut to deep, or take to many of his beloved pills and simply just… die on me.

Calling me selfish would be to say to much, I've loved my brother ever since birth and that fact isn't changing just because he happens to be sick.

A shuffle from the bed and I know he has spotted me, that guilty glint in his eyes, like if he was hiding something.

"I want to sleep in here with you tonight, is that okay?"

Dante doesn't seem to have a problem with this, as he moves to the side, giving me more space under the cover.

He whispers something.

"I'm sorry, say again?"

"Nothing helps…"

"What do you meen?" I rise up, half laying, half sitting. I manage to bend over a little, to hear him even clearer.

Suddenly he throws himself into my arms, sobbing hard against my chest. He shakes a little and I pull my fingers through his hair, in an atempt to make him calm.

"What's wrong, Dante? You can tell me."

He hurriedly shakes his head, gritting his teeth and scrathing his own arm, and seems to be having problem controlling himself.

"If I tell you, you'll never believe I'll get better again… Oh, Vergil, they're so close now, whispering words to me, saying that, they don't want you here at all, but you see, I want you here, but they're still so mean to me, telling me to hurt myself and I would really like to do that right now 'cause they're almost to much for me to handle. Do you hate me?"

I blink, looking down at his eyes, slowly filling to the brink with tears and I sigh, rub away a watery drop from his cheek with my thumb and beginns rocking him back and forth, as I always used to do to make him fall asleep whenever he began ranting like this again.

"You hate me don't you…" He whisperes groggily and I can't do nothing else but to shake my head.

"I will never hate you. Why would you say such a thing?" I pout with my lower lip and earn a small smile from my brother.

"…You don't hate me…?" He drifts of, falling into a deep sleep almost instantly, curling one fist in my hair and one around the fabric of my shirt.

I whisper softly into his ear a 'No' and stops moving entirely when I notice his hands relax and rest in small balls against my chest, not clenched in my hair or thin shirt anymore.

I slowly drift of myself, feeling aloud to fall asleep now that he has.

After, I think it would be, three or four hours of sleep I notice hands traveling along my body, giving me pleasurable, soft caresses, massasing and stroking, in an atempt to surely want to wake me up.

I shiver and open my eyes to see, yet again, the same guilty expression in Dantes face, his hands quickly moving to hide behind his back and he bit his lips, cheeks a pink tone, breath fast and body slightly trembling.

He blinks at me, again, looks as if he tries to hide something and slowly change his position in the bed so that he isn't laying in between my legs but instead on his side.

He quickly falls asleep again, and his breathing steady after a few minutes, although his cheeks are still pink.

What… was that?

That was quite the intimate thing to do, and the longest we have ever got to was kissing quickly. Not sexual intentions but only to show affection or love.

But this seemed different.

I notice the slight bulge in my pants and I growl, slapping myself mentally for… Feeling aroused by Dantes… hands?

I shook myself to reality and watch my sleeping brother, the colour on his cheeks now very faint.

Had he… _liked_ doing that to me?

Wasn't it more normal to get a rise from doing exactly what he had done, to someone who was awake?

I chew on my bottom lip in frustration, but after some consideretion, go back to sleep again, trying to get away the feeling that his love for me was more then brotherly…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_End Of Chapter 3_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Damn, I'm so fascinated by phobias and philias! Can you guess which philia Dante has got…?

Either way, chapter 4 will be up in hours or days, I'm not really sure, _but_ I'm liking how this is turning out…!!


	4. Finding The Demonic Diary

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Voices, They Say His Demonic Name_,  
Chapter 4, Finding The Demonic Dairy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I've searched through his entire room to find something that would make me calmer.

Something that would say, Hey, I'm okay brother, I really am.

But what I found… did not make me calm. At all.

It was his diary.

I know that reading it was very bad of me, but I couldn't help myself, I had to know what he feels. Or does to him self.

A lot it seems.

The worst part of my reading was when I discovered a bloodied torn paper that explained how my dear brother Dante use to hurt himself.

_"… I mean, it's no big deal, why do they even call it 'self-hurting'? What I'm doing isn't so bad, right?  
I'm just scrathing as hard as I can on my skin, sliding over with a rubber, it makes a nice shade of red and I choke my self… Does that make me suicidal? I just… like the feeling I guess._

_If I've cut, I pick at the wounds and if I'm lucky to get a hold of a cigarette, I press it against my wrists and hear it sizzle when it burns away my skin._

_Sometimes I bite my tongue, fingers or arms. It feels good._

_Speaking of the devils… Is it a sign that you're hooked on pain when you're getting an orgasm? I've only got about seven. I wonder if I should try to touch myself when I'm cutting…??_

_Fuck this, I don't want to die or anything… I'd miss Vergil to much._

_I wonder if Brother knows? What I'm doing to myself. If he does, I'd want to die of shame. And… No, the voices'll kill me. They will. I'm scared._

_I promise, I could piss myself right now. They're wishpering. Where's my needle?! Where's my pills???!! I have to… I think I'll take those yellow ones that makes you really sleepy, so I'll drift away, so I can run away, fly into nothing, fly into the dark, escaping those fuckers. I hate them. I HATE YOU, OKEY?! Leave me alone… Where the FUCK is my pills?!"_

Oh, little one. My love. I wouldn't stand to be without you. What am I going to do to make you feel better? Do you understand how frustrated I am?

Now I'm talking to myself. Am I going insane to?

"Vergil! Where are yooou?" A cheerful Dante runs towards me, but stops as he sees me holding his diary and the beady tears in the corner of my eyes.

"T-That's mine. Let go of it."

I sigh, and do as he says.

He takes it and presses it against his chest. He looks through it and whimpers as he founds the page I've just read. "I-I'm sorry Brother. I…"

"No, don't say that. I should've known. What you were doing. It's my own fault for making you feel like this."

"N-No, it's not you… It's the others."

"Who? Can _I_ see them?"

Dante cries out and kneels in front of me. "I don't want to hurt you, I didn't want to do anything of those things, the demons told me, they're wishpering all the time, telling me to hurt myself. I … I have to obey what they say. Or else, they'll get really angry at me and…"

I wrap my arms around him, rocking him back and forth, letting my own tears land in his hair.

I cry softly, not like me to do, but when it comes to my brother I'm as soft as cotton.

I hug him, stroke my hand over his back, like I've done so many times before, everything to get rid of those heart breaking sobs he is making.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I want to get better."

"But you said… in your diary that you liked it?" My own crying stops, for it to make it easier to hear what he is whispering about.

"I do. But I like it more to be this close to Brother Vergil." His voice is shaking, but steadier then before when he is talking. He looks up at me, large icy-blue eyes, watery and shiny and lower lip vibrating in rhytm with his tears.

I gaze down at him, not knowing what to say, almost on the brink of tears again, and a surprised jolt runs through my entire body as he suddenly… kisses me. Eyes wide in confusion, but still I embrace it, answering the gesture with as much passion that he is.

We linger like that for a while, slowly and hesitantly exploring each others mouths, having the thought of this being forbidden and disgusting in others eyes in the back of our heads, but we continue, overwelmed by all the feelings. He is my brother, should I alow my self to feel like this? We're both males, is that wrong to?

I break away, stroking fingers through his hair and dare to finally breath again.

"What… Why did you do that?"

"…'Cause Dante loves Vergil more then words!" He beams brightly at me, his smile never less happier.

He jumps into my arms and blushes as he says:

"I'm sorry about that night before."

"Which night before?" I get confused and rub the back of my neck.

"That one when I… tried to wake Vergil up with stroking and touching and stuffs…"

I do remember that night quite clear, now that he brings it up I do…

"It's okay… Wait, why did you do something like that?"

"Dante likes… I like to do that. To wake someone up… making them feel good with touches." He smiles a bit embarresed but I just laugh.

"Oh. You know, that is just a philia."

"What's philia?"

"It means 'love' in greek. That one you just explained was 'Somnophilia'. It means that you like to wake someone up with soft sexual caresses, you get aroushed by it. It's not so normal, but not dangerous either." I smile at him and he smiles back, finally he's not crying anymore.

If he is happy, then so am I...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_End Of Chapter 4_

I liked this one... I've been awake quite long now to try to make something out of this... plot... I guess I could. Yay!! R&R Everbody, when you do it makes my night/day! -sends hearts to everyone-


	5. Deep Feelings

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Voices, They Say His Demonic Name_,  
Chapter 5, Deep Feelings

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dante?"

"Mm?"

He and I were laying in the bed, under that warm, yet thin cover and Dante had his arms wraped around me.

"How about you and I go find out why you hear things that others can't? Ask some doctors, do some tests and then we'll know. What do you say?" I ask him carefully, rubbing the tip of his nose with my index finger.

He smiles but refuses to answer me.

"Oh, you don't want to?"

"I don't know…" He gulps, looking at me with those watery eyes of his and hides himself in my arms.

"They will be nice to you, I promise. If they are not, I will ki…" I sigh, rubbing my temples.

"Either way, why can't you and I give it just a little try?"

"Just a little?" I tickle him and he laughes, load and extremly cheerful.

"O-Okhay!" He blurts out and blows on my nose. "Vergil funny!"

And here we are again, Dante going back to being a child. Ofcourse, this gets me worried, but rather this then him going of to cut to deep or something even worse.

I wiggle my hips, like a cat ready to attack its prey and jump, to land on top of Dante, the happily whimpering Dante who smiles bigger then ever.

I tickle him some more, he smiles, and I blow small circles all over on his skin, he giggles and gives me a hug.

"Dante loves Vergil."

A warm smile covers my lips and I nod. "You know, Vergil loves Dante to…" I have to play this game to, of being the child, so I talk as he does.

"He does?" Dantes voice goes high-pitched and he hugs me harder, wiggling his entire body and almost choking me with the force he is putting behind the embrace.

"Yes, I do." I smirk, looking as evil as I can and tickle him again and again until both of us is laying with arms and legs spread all over the place, panting.

And it happens again.

A kiss.

As deep and slow as before, but this time we add more feelings into it.

I want to comfort him, that's what he need, so a kiss is nothing bad, right?

He needs warmth from another human being, and in this case, that happens to be me. I wonder, should I stop this right away or just… continue with it?

He fumbles for more and yanks my shirt.

I quickly break away, this is getting to intimate. Or is it? Could it be that I'm so set on Dante being an innocent child that I'm forgetting that he's not?

Confusion is building up inside me as he pulls me down and yanks at my clothing again.

He has got this pleading look on his face, almost desperate. Eyes getting shiny and mouth half open as if he tries to say something but can't find the words for it.

Still he yanks at my shirt and rubbing as much of his body as he can against mine and I'm shaking my head, trying to get rid of that warm feeling building up in my lower regions.

Does someone having these strong feelings for your brother… Does it make _me_ less worthy to be around him?

I don't know what the hell I'm talking about, and I sure as hell don't know why I like being close to him like this.

And why is he taking of his clothes…?!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_End Of Chapter 5_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BWAHAHA! –insert even more evil laugh here-

Are the two twins going to.. get it on?

Who knows (but me) ?! Bwaah… Next chapie up as soon as I… can come up with ideas for the plot... –coughs very sickening- I'm dying here, yanno? This fic is… literally killing me.  
Ah well, see ya soon I guess –sends chocolate covered candy to everyone-


	6. Asylum

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Voices, They Say His Demonic Name  
_Chapter 6, Asylum

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I pushed myself away from the half naked boy under me and tucked in my shirt in my jeans. 

I looked him in the eyes, desperate, pleading eyes, trying in some way to convince him that this wasn't right. I had no idea why I felt like this, not the slightest clue on why an arousal was waken so easily with Dante, my brother touching me.

"V-Vergil? Doesn't Vergil love Dante?"

"I-I do. I do love you, so very much Dante, but…"

"Vergil doesn't like Dante to touch him?"

"No, that is not it. It is because I think it is wrong for us to… for us to go any further with this. A kiss, I will more then willingly give you, but not anything else. Not something more. Do you understand _why_, Dante?"

Dante shakes his head, and I sense a small sob forming in his throat.

"Because the people that came up with laws for this society, says that… love making between brothers is forbidden."

Suddenly Dante seemed to understand what I was going with this, so he broke out in violent crying, mixed with loud screams and his breath almost completely breaking.

So I sat there, holding him like so many times before, and waited silently until the tears would stop.

When everything finally had gone quiet, I whispered in his ear:

"So, Dante, do you want to follow Vergil to a place that will make the voices disappear?"

Dante nodded, looking dizzy, confused and utterly broken but jumped onto his legs to walk with me to the nearest mental hospital.  
And so, reluctantly, Dante had followed me into the hospital, although he was constantly tugging at my sleeve and hiding himself behind my back.

I approached the counter and asked to talk to the one in charge.

15 minutes later, a tall, human women it seemed, came forth and led me and my brother into a quiet room.

Her hair was as flat as concrete and just as grey. She had something that resembled stress inside of her eyes and were tapping with a pen on a notepad when she asked me about Dantes current state.

I held the said creature in my arms, desperately trying to calm down his mild shouting about 'being taken away from Vergil'.

"Shh, Dante. They're not going to take you away…" I made some poor excuse to the lady sitting in front of me, but she seemed to be used to this kind of outbursts from her patients.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Mr Vergil."

I looked up and faced her. "What did you say?" No one was going to take my younger brother away from me. No one.

"As it seems now, Dante isn't so found of strangers, and..."

"Would you be if you heard voices and saw things no one else could?" I growled, tightening my grip around Dante who still panicked like he was being threatened with a gun. His pupils were dilated into pitch black holes and he kept on whispering and pointing at the women, claiming that she was a demon sent from hell to murder me in front of him and then take him away down with her into the flames.

Yes, she seemed highly suspicious, writing down everything I said and making notes that I am quite sure wasn't so positive.

She paused, looked at me as if I was completely stupid.

"Say, Mr Vergil. How do you think your brother will coupe with getting the treatment he needs when he can't do anything but getting these fits when he meets someone new?" She cleared her throat and continued.

"And seeing him make his escape to you all the time, I think it would be best for us to start a treatment that consists of only him, me, and up to five other people. We will try to help him to understand that these voices he hears and things you claim he sees is nothing but his own imagination."

"I am sorry to interrupt you, Ms, but I have tried that already, _and_ did I mention, he harms himself, and when he gets stressed or forced into doing something he doesn't want, he has a tendency to hurt himself badly. Do you understand me? Leaving him with strangers only makes his self-destructive grow." I was beginning to get seriously annoyed now. 

"Oh, I see… But then I have the perfect option for you!"

"How would you like for me to take you brother into an asylum for about a year, treat him by using mild drugs and try to talk to him for… as much as possible?"

"Take him away… for a year?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Yeah! That was it, chapter 6 done for ya!!

I worked… maybe not so hard on this one... but I think it came out quite good! Thanks for continuing having hope for this fic, and please review, it makes me happy too see what you think!


	7. Intimate Talk

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Voices, They Say His Demonic Name  
_Chapter 7, Intimate Talk

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me and Dante got a month to 'Relax' as they would put it.

What they really meant by that was that we got a total of 30 days too say our Goodbyes. After that we weren't going too see each other for a year or two.

And when Dante would be locked inside a small cell in that damn asylum, his treatment would be all about feeding him with pills until he was a vegetable.

Could they really do that, Vergil wondered.

Well, ofcourse they could!

He felt so frustrated he was forced to break all the mirrors in his room, slash through every furniuture he could find, including his own, favorite king-sized bed (many beautiful memories here…), all with the help of his dear Yamato that never let him down.

But what had let him down then? The answer to that question was simple; The world.

This sick world, the creatures inside it, all rotten.

The humans, desperately trying to play God, but the actual truth was that the real powers, benefits of beeing anything like him, belonged to the demons.

Did that apply to half demons aswell?

Vergil wasn't sure, but if that kind of powers would have been in his care, well, until now they had only bringed real bad luck.

Etiher way, humans were so oblivios too what deephts Dantes problems were on.

If they were the ones to take care of him, and make him better, problems would soon arise.

So could there be another way?

Someone else that could take care of him?

Someone that knew what he was doing and that weren't human?

Vergil had thought of this possibility for a while now, and as he watched his brother devouring his cookie-doe, chocolate icecream, he began to search through his memorie after someone that would manage to follow though with the task of saving his brother from himself.

"Dante?" Vergil gently touched his brothers hair as he spoke.

"This tastes _so_ good, Vergil… Er, what?" Dante had a trace of chocolate around his lower lip.

"You… No it was nothing special… Just keep on eating your icecream…" Vergil had, again, noticed a dramatic change in the way Dante talked and acted, he seemed to feel a lot better too.Vergil smiled.

"I am… But now there's no icecream left. Go to the store and buy me some more?" Dante smirked and cleaned out the last creamy, melted drops with his tongue sliding across the entire surface.

Vergil broke into a fit of laughter as he saw his brother trying to imitate a dog of some sort.

"You know, we _have_ a dishwasher, Dante. There was no need for that really."

Vergil began hickuping loudly as his laughter grew more violent as a drip of chocolate mixed with drool came out of the corner of Dantes mouth. Dante quickly noticed and wiped it up with the nearest tissue he could find.

"I'm sorry for enjoying it so much then…"

Dante stuck his tongue out, still having the chocolate around his soft… light pink, vibrating lower lip…

Vergil shook his head, trying to ignore the impulse to… claim those warm and wet skin as his own.

He suddenly remembered all those time he and Dante had been that… close.

Lips touching, hands hesitantly exploring their bodies, always stopping when reaching the waistline of their pants.

But that time, when Dante has wanted to explore even more, Vergil had pushed him away. He had done it because the human laws said that having sex with your brother was forbidden, disgusting and wrong in all ways.

Well, time to be thinking completely different. _Damn_ the humans and their pitiful laws, damn them all to the deepest pits of hell.Vergil was part demon, part human, son to the Legendary Dark Demon Knight, Sparda, and therefore, he could do whatever he wanted, as long as he knew what the consequenses of his actions would be.

"So, what's up, bro?" Dante put down his bowl and silvery spoon before he laid his his head in his hands and peaked through some of his fingers to see anything at all, as he rested his tired neck.

"Dante… Do you remember that time when you… clearly wanted something more then just kisses…? When you began taking your clothes of, but I stopped you and walked away after I had explained that human laws were against incest?"

Dante nodded slowly, taking his fingers away from his thoughtful face.

"I think I understand why you pushed me away… For you, it must have felt strange… And me… I think I just needed some sort of deep intimacy."

"I admit, it felt confusing. But I reacted that way because I thought I would hurt you even more… You were in such an exposed state and…" Vergil sighed. "You looked so desperate…"

"I was. I didn't know how to make you understand that though…" Dantes eyes looked sad.

"I'm sorry that I didn't see it, dear Dante…" Vergil felt a litle guilty at that, as he carefully approached his brother and put his arms around him,

"It's okay…" Dante whispered as he clung to the other.

"Are you… feeling any better now that we have talked about it?" Vergil tightened his embrace a little.

"Vergil?"

"Yes, Dante?"

"Could you just be quiet for a while and kiss me?"


	8. Empty Inside

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Voices, They Say His Demonic Name  
_Chapter 8, Empty Inside

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The question hit me so hard and abrupt I had to catch my breath and hold on to the chair for support.

"What did you just say, Dante?"

"You heard me. Verge, I want you. Close, just like before. I… I miss it." Dante said, his voice breaking at the last words.

"But…"

"You're not going to do it 'cause the laws of the humans says that it's wrong…?" Dante bit back, I could almost see the sadness growing in his eyes.

"No, it is… I just feel so confused when… _that_ is happening."

"So you don't see it as another way of showing me affection…? To make me feel better? To comfort me…?"

At that I found my self unable to answer, so I did what he has asked me to do.

I kissed him.

First, it was a slow kiss, only to explore.

Then, we added more passion, more heat into it and when parting, both breathing harsh and shallow.

"M-More…" Dante blinked and licked up a string of saliva that was left behind at the corner of his mouth. And to make me understand what he _really_ wanted, he spread his legs and began drawing circles on the waistline of his cotton pants.

I gulped, mowing closer, kissing him yet again and let my hands feel the complex of Dantes creamy and soft skin.

He blushed, strething his body out further on the tiny chair to give me more access.

I shook my head, noticing the little space we had, so I moved him down to the floor to continue what I was doing.

My heart was beating like crazy as I felt those jolts of electricity running through my body. I shivered and began undressing my brother, exposing more and more of his beautiful skin.

"O-Oh… This is just what I wanted… I can't believe you didn't understand that until now, Verge." Dante moaned, the words low and bunched up together in a mess of different feelings.

"I… I didn't quite get that until now, no. But… Are you sure you want this? After all, I am your brother… _Twin_ brother." I stated firmly, curling my fingers in his snow white hair.

Dante just nodded, and bit down softly on a finger. He sucked gently and looked at me with his demon-puppy-eyes when he had finished with coating three of my fingers with saliva.

"Your fingers. Inside me, now."

I breathed out, the tingeling feeling of his tongue swirling around my flesh had felt really nice.

"H-Here?" I finally blurted out, not thinking that the floor would be the most ideal place to have sex on.

Dante groaned, sulking slightly. "Yes, here. I can't wait much longer. And Verge…?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Don't you dare handle me like I'm made of glas. I can take it, pain or pleasure, if it's you that's giving it to me, I can. Just do it."

I sighed, my thouths still set on this beeing abnormal. I mean, feeling an attraction to your own brother seemed so… weird and different to me. Well, better that then not loving someone at all.

So I began preparing him, making him feel as relaxed as possible, before I stoped to look at what I had done.

His body, it shook, not from pain or agony, but from the overwelming sense of lust, passion, warmth and the feeling of just to simply want someone by his side, someone that could make him forget the harsh world waiting outside, if only for a little while.

His eyes, shining with tears of joy and his mouth, curled up in a content and genuine smile.

I smiled back, a warm smile, trying my best to make him understand that I did this… Because I loved him.

That is one thing that I am most certain about.

I _love_ him. And that is such a powerful feeling. Nothing could bring our love down, nothing could stop it from developing into something more then just a close friendship or an ordinary brotherhood.

So I embraced him and held him softly the entire time we were making love.

Morning came and we were both still laying on the floor, with our arms wraped around each other.  
The sunlight brought me back to reality, all the memories from last night making themselves known. I giggled in a girlish way and stroked the hair out of my face, I didn't want to look even more like Dante, right?

Our clothes were shattered all around the place and on some of them a white creamy substance could be seen.

I thought back on the event.

We had both cume almost four times each, two of those entirely because of how nervous we were. But at the third time, we finally understood what is was that we were doing, and so we could enjoy our forth and last orgasm to the fullest.

And Dante…My brother… I had never seen him so beautiful with those cheeks tainted in a deep red. Everything on him (and me) were either slightly pink or red. It looked odd, but not in a bad way. The sex had really been something, and I finally understood how hard he had needed to show me how much he loved me…

I smiled at this and looked around the kithen for my dearest.

When I couldn't find him I began to worry.

I was so worried that I forgot to put my clothes on, and so I ran around the house, completely naked, in search for my brother.

Were could he be, damnit?!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I knooow the updates for this fic comes in a slow pace, and I'm sorry 'bout that. I have so much on my mind right now -not to mention beeing addicted to the anime Noein and the beautiful Karasu in said serie again-, so writing isn't something I'm THAT hot on doing... But I will get my insperation soon, I'm sure. So be patient ya'll, new chapie coming up soon! You just wait!!


End file.
